


weird mask, Smooth voice

by KiddFox



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, They have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddFox/pseuds/KiddFox
Summary: My friend Cherry showed me her tiefling's tongue and then doodles happened and now this oh no, read as her Tiefling fucks my dumb gay stoner Drow it'll be great
Relationships: and then they FUCK - Relationship, so two dudes meet in a bar
Kudos: 5





	weird mask, Smooth voice

It was...weird, seeing this man stroll into the tavern. A sizable man, a little over six foot tall, toned arms and legs, and a hell of a lot of confidence. Like a whole hell of a lot due to the absolutely asinine horse mask he had. Amor gave him an odd look as he sat down next to him at the bar top and ordered the cheapest drink.  
The man placed a few copper down and waved a hand over the drink before...well shoving it in the horrible mask's mouth with a loud slurping sound. He slammed the tankard down with a loud, content sigh before looking at Amor who bristled slightly as the smoked glass eyes of the mask glared at him.  
And then the man spoke. “Hey there.” His tone had a feeling like honey and smoke, a rough smoothness that was deep and rich. Amor's shortened tail twitched slightly as he tilt his head.  
“Ah, hello there.” Amor took a sip from his mug, looking curiously at his new acquaintance. He could feel eyes examining him behind that glass and it made a small shiver go down him-not necessarily in a bad way but a shiver none the less.  
“You want me to fancy up your drink?” Another moment of confusion before a realization clicked.  
“Ah, you know magic, is that why you got the cheap swill?” A chuckle came form the mask.  
“Yep, I'm something like a bard. But uh...” He held up an arm and gave it a flex, the fabric tight around his muscles. “Way cooler.” He could feel the shit eating grin behind that wretched mask. He needed to know what was under it.  
“Oh, I can see that, mind if I?” He held up a hand with a smirk of his own. His new friend nodded and he danced his fingers over his bicep, feeling the muscle twitch as the strange masked man attempted to flex just a little bit more.  
“Oh my, you are something special aren't you, and very mysterious.” He pressed down on the nose of the mask and the man laughed.  
“What's the fun of being an open book? It's more fun to get people to find out what's inside...”  
“I think I might,” Amor said, almost with a purr. “I have a room if you'd like and maybe we can do some...heavy. Reading.” He laughed at the bad innuendo but so did his new friend. The man stood and offered a hand which Amor accepted before leading the way to his room.  
Once the door was closed and locked the man removed his vest. “Alright, now before I take this off, I uh...need a bit of a secrecy promise, yeah?” Amor nodded and the man took a deep breath. As the mask was removed Amor gasped slightly. Pale lavender eyes looked at him. Strands of thick hair the color of spider silk, slicked down from sweat draped over his face, down his back. Long ears with various piercings, and dark, dark almost black purple skin...this man was a Drow.  
“You can call me Xaran. You can call me Xar.” The man smirked. “And you are?”  
Amor grinned and gently took the mask to toss it aside before pressing Xar back on the bed. “Amor.” Xar grinned back, a bit surprised the smaller man was clearly willing to take the lead but very excited about it.  
Amor was quickly on top, lips against lips rewarded by groans from his new partner. He undid Xar's belt and tugged up his shirt and was greeted by a rather pleasant surprise as the man had apparently gotten his nipples pierced. “Oh my, quite the fan of metal I see.” He gave them a light twist causing Xar's back to arch.  
“F-fuck yeah I am,” he said with a breathy tone. Amor continued to tweak and rub Xar's chest as he kissed at his throat, his jar, his-The moment he reached Xar's ear a hand palmed his face. “Thaaat's off limit friend...”  
“Ah, pardon me, oh while we're on the topic though...” Amor tugs his own shirt off to toss aside. “The scarring I have ah...I'm not very fond of them being focused on.” Xar nods very understandingly and opens his arms to indicate he'd appreciate the Tiefling to continue what he was doing.  
Amor slid his hands down Xar's front to undo the lacing of his pants. He slid them down to see what he was working with an gave a pleased grin. “Oh MY, you really do enjoy piercings don't you?” Xar gave a shrug, a lazy grin across his face. Amor knelt down as he wrapped fingers around his friend's pierced cock.  
Xar's eyes widened slightly as did his grin when Amor's tongue slid out as it was long and had soft barbs on the side. It glided up his shaft making him moan. “O-oooh fuck, I haven't had someone with a tongue like that in years...” Amor huffed, he'd have to give Xar a show to really remember then.  
He wrapped his tongue around the tip of Xar's cock before letting it slide down, allowing the shaft to enter his mouth as he does. Xar gripped the bed and groaned loud as Amor sucked him off, softly muttered curses mixed in. The piercings down the bottom of Xar's shaft gave an interesting texture as Amor went down on him, and the ring at the tip gave quite the odd sensation as it prod at the back of his throat.  
He felt the cock twitch as he licked and sucked, Xar's groans becoming pleading whines. He pulled back earning a confused grunt and pleading stare from Xar who's shaft was rock hard. “Can't let you finish before I've even started, can we?” Amor gave a wink and pushed Xar on his back.  
He opened the drawer on the night stand and pulled out a small vial. He drizzled some of it's contents onto his fingers and lifted one of Xar's legs to get better access to the Drow's toned ass. “Be a shame not to let me have a go at this after all,” he said and gave it a squeeze.  
Xar groaned with a grin, rolling onto his stomach to make it easier. Amor hummed and slid a finger between Xar's solid cheeks. He found the man's hole and pressed at it earning a whine. “Patience friend, patience~” He continued to toy with Xar, his over hand moving to his own pants to get them down.  
As he started stroking himself he pressed one finger inside Xar's ass making his back arch. Soon another, and then another as he got the man ready for the big finale. Once he felt Xar was properly prepped and himself hard enough, he drizzled a little more of the lube he had onto his cock and slid it between Xar's cheeks to tease him.  
“Nnng, come on, I'm so fucking hard man, just fu-” Xar was cut off by a long groan as Amor thrust into him, easily hilting his slick ass. “Fucccckkk...” Xar clawed at the bed as Amor rocked his hips, slow and teasing. He ran a hand through Xar's hair and leaned forward to nip at his shoulders.  
Xar pressed back with each thrust, reveling in how deep his new friend could get with each languid stroke. “Oh fuck I needed this, god, fffuck you're good...” His dark skin was slick with sweat as the two mingled, the bed rocking slightly as Amor started pounding his ass harder, faster. Xar's moans rose in volume as Amor got rougher, as hands felt him up, tweaking his nipples, rubbing his cock.  
It had been a damn long time since he'd been topped this passionately, his usual preference of Orcs and Goliaths being very carnal and rough he'd almost forgot what a passionate romp was like. “D-don't stop man, it-god it feels fucking amazing!” Amor blushed, quite pleased at the praise.  
“Heh, but of course.” He flipped Xar on his back, tugging his boots and pants off so he could more easily lay on top of him. He locked lips with Xar, their tongues mingling together as his hands firmly grasped Xar's ass.  
The feeling of Xar's pierced cock rubbing across his stomach was a new, interesting feeling as he thrust hard and deep. He had one hand press it against him, the other being used for balance as Xar held him close, both arms and legs wrapped around the Tiefling to keep him close.  
The two's groans mixed as they got closer and closer, heavy breaths leaving them as the bed rocked. “G-gods you're fucking amazing, f-fuck, more, more, I-” Xar's back arched as he groaned long and loud as he soaked Amor's chest with cum. Amor thrust wildly, stroking Xar through his climax as he worked for his own. It didn't take long, the Drow's ass squeezing around him as he came leading to Amor's own release deep inside.  
A few thrusts more as he spilled himself in Xar's ass, the two panting heavily, both sweat soaked and tired. “That...that was fantastic Xar...” Amor lay on top of the Drow, heaving a content sigh. Xar nuzzled him with a grin.  
“We have GOT to stay in contact after that, no way I can let that be a one night thing.” Amor smirked and kissed his new friend, eager for when they'd be ready for a round two...or three...maybe even four.


End file.
